Petchan
by HK-Revan
Summary: In which someone is someone's pet. Oneshot. AU Now really Completed. Part 2 is uploaded on Sick.
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra woke up, suddenly; his eyes grew accustomed to the dim light. He tried to move his body but the clanging of chains told him that he was going to stay right were he was.

With a quick check, Ulquiorra immediately noticed that his zanpakuto was not with him. During the next few minutes, Ulquiorra strained at his chains, trying to break them with brute force.

There were manacles around his ankles and wrists. Thankfully, there wasn't one around his neck or else that would've been really humiliating. Then again, nothing could trump being defeated by an Espada and taken prisoner.

As he tugged, he noticed he was sitting on a soft surface, a bed most likely. The sheets were silken and soft. They also were decorated with pictures of leeks.

Huh...

He tilted his head in thought. What was he doing on a bed, in chains? Thoughts flew through his mind before he turned a dark crimson.

Hell no.

Ulquiorra was not blind to the opposite sex, he just avoided them when possible. When he had to talk to them, he just stared at a place, a few above their heads or sides. He was nervous around girls, having been a loner and never really attained good social skills. It didn't help that most of the girls he knew were pretty powerful and scary.

Yachiru was an example. Matsumoto tried to cure him of his shyness by introducing her boobs to him. It didn't end well. Suffice to say, in his attempt to get away, he blew up a good portion of the tenth squad barracks.

Ulquiorra appreciated beauty and tried valiantly to get over his shyness but alas his attempts were dismal at best.

"You're awake." Said a familiarly cheerful voice.

Ulquiorra flinched.

The Espada stepped forward, dress skirt swishing. She was tall but shorter than he was, had larger than life boobs, and powers that outmatched his. Ulquiorra knew that if she wanted to kill him, she would've.

The Espada hopped on the bed, her face inches from Ulquiorra. "Are you enjoying your stay?"

Ulquiorra stared at her.

"I'm Orihime. Aizen-sama says that you're my charge now." She was positively beaming. "You're my pet."

Ulquiorra's eyebrow twitched at the last word.

She giggled in her palm. "Aizen-sama said that you were a prude, either that or gay. But you're too pretty to be gay so I'm going to cure you of prudeness."

The way she said made it sound like some disease.

Ulquiorra did not like how she was looking at him, nor was his pleased about his current predicament. He really didn't like his current predicament when she moved forward, making it so that she was sitting on his legs, pinning him into a sitting position. Most guys would like a hot girl sitting on them but not Ulquiorra, oh no, the captain would be trying to run away as fast as possible.

"Aizen-sama said as long as you're not broken, I can do whatever I want to you." Somehow, Orihime was able to make a cute innocent gesture into an evil one.

To make it even more evil, she reached out with a hand to stroke his cheek. "You're cute." She said, watching as his fast turned red. "You're still a virgin too."

She leaned forward and very slowly, licked his jaw line. Ulquiorra was in so much shock, he couldn't do anything but stutter. Orihime giggled again. "You really are cute."

With deft fingers, she set to remove his clothes. First his captain's haori came off, then his outer shinigami clothes. As she started to remove the inner white one, her hands were gripped in his.

"Stop." He commanded, every inch a shinigami captain.

To his annoyance, she jerked her hands away from him. "So rude." She said, pouting.

Seconds later, a shock traveled into Ulquiorra, making him jerk in pain. This lasted for nearly a minute, before the shock dissipated.

"I didn't want to do this but if you don't behave like a good pet, I'll have to punish you." Orihime lectured to the still twitching Ulquirora.

She removed his last top, revealing flawless milky white skin. He had no scar or irregular bump. Like a doll, he was seamless, made in perfection. Orihime traced the muscles with her finger not noticing that Ulquiorra was turning a strange shade of red.

"You must be really good to not have gained any scars." She commented offhand, her fingers drawing designs on his skin. "It was wise of Aizen-sama to send me to retrieve you."

"Stop." Hissed Ulquiorra, breaking his silence with his word, a plea hidden in sternness.

Orihime laughed. "Why? I'm having fun." She tapped his taunt abdomen with a finger.

Ulquiorra would say, under better circumstances, that this little game was doing nothing and in short wasting both their time. However, the truth was she was making him all hot and bothered and she's an arrancar, he's a shinigami, they really shouldn't be doing this.

To make matters worse, she started untying his obi. As she was untying his obi, she was dangerously close to his private parts.

Thankfully, she didn't get that far. As she was untying his obi, something occurred and she stopped. Ulquiorra breathed a sigh of relief.

"A meeting." She muttered, her eyes staying a bit longer on his obi than what Ulquiorra was comfortable with.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes in relief. That should give him some time to find a way out of the chains and away from the crazy Espada woman. Suddenly warm lips touched his own. Strange, her lips were warm. In surprise, his lips parted and she slipped her tongue in. Dominating the entire kiss, she left him breathless, hot and bothered.

"We'll continue this next time, pet-chan." She stood and walked away.

When she was gone, Ulquiorra tugged at his chains with renewed vigor. There was no way he was going to stay here. He'd rather be dead than be her pet. Ulquiorra had a pretty good idea what she wanted to do with him.

Prude he may be but this was crossing the line. She stole his first kiss!

She stole his first kiss with warm lips and darting tongue.

She stole his freaking first kiss!

As Ulquiorra devised a way to escape, he couldn't stop thinking about her warm lips and her tongue.

KKKKKKKKKKK

This is cute to write...a bit..funny..and sweet but not.

Also posted on Twisted Love on Livejournal!


	2. An and oneshot

All drabbles will now be uploaded on Sick.

Just to tell you. And to make this legitmate I'll write a small tiny oneshot here. And, I also posted this multiply times BUT each one has their own small oneshot. So in a way, I'm updated like...five or was it six? tiny oneshots...sweats...so if you really want more, please fav or alert Sick.

Thank you for your time.

_She burned like the sun._

During the decisive battle, she took the Orb of Distortion and swallowed it. She wasn't a spirit so she couldn't really shove it into her chest and go Ta Dah! Instead she swallowed the Orb. She went right up to him, plucked it out of his fingers and swallowed it.

_She was like water ripples._

For a brief second nothing happened. And then she just went BLING. She lit up like the sun. Orange rays emited from her like the sun. She looked an orange.

_She was an unmovable force and an unstopable force all at the same time._

There was confusion and a bit of panic. Aizen tried to stick his hand into the orange rays, his hand disappeared. He was left with a stump for an arm and with no pain, which was strange. "Stop fighting." Her words echoed, resounded.

The fighting continued. The rays extended, flared, grew bigger. A few shinigami and arrancar lost some of their extremities. There was a pause.

"Inoue." Ichigo, hesitantly approaced the ever expanding glowing sun. "What ar-"

"Rejecting." Ulquiorra answered, appearing right next to Ichigo. "If you were to touch the rays, your very existance will be rejected."

Ichigo blanced and moved a few inches away. Ulquiorra stayed where he was.

"The Orb." Aizen cradled his handless arm. "When she swallowed the Orb, she must have recieved a power boost and other things. Right now she's only functioning on instinct."

_Protect_

"I know." Ulquiorra walked towards the rays, untouched by their power. He went up to Orihime and embraced her. Slowly, very slowly the light retracted. When it was all gone, Ulquiorra was left holding the slightly glowing girl. She was mumbling something.

'Please, please, stop fighting. Please.'

How selfish it was for her to ask such a thing. But she wasn't asking, she was demanding. She didn't want her friends to die. None of her friends.

The reason the rays didn't hurt Ulquiorra was simple. Even at her instinct driven mind, she recognized Ulquiorra. He had transcended friend in her eyes. He was something that she had forgotten about. Something that she had crushed on.

He was her guide, her support, his yang to her ying, North to South and East to West, proton to electron.

As nature dictates.


End file.
